


just let the choir bells sing

by genki_blonde



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura has a plan, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kosmo is mentioned, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nauseating really, POV Shiro (Voltron), Shiro loves Keith so much, Sorry about any cavities, it's shiro's birthday, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genki_blonde/pseuds/genki_blonde
Summary: There is a tradition that on the leap day women can propose to their partners. Of course Allura takes this as a challenge because Lance would love a proposal. He's such a romantic. And who better to help her than Shiro!Besides, Shiro really doesn't mind spending his birthday with a good friend. No matter how much he's going to miss Keith. It's fine. Really. Really really. You can stop asking now.





	just let the choir bells sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarasirpishinhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasirpishinhwa/gifts).



> Hiiiiii! First story for Voltron. I wanted to post this before season 8 ruins us all. Heh.
> 
> This fic has even been betaed by C, so thanks! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

”Happy birthday to me…”

  
  


Shiro checked his watch. It was 6am on a Saturday morning and he was regretting ever agreeing to this.

  
  


He had been waiting 10 minutes for Allura to show up and while he was wearing a warm winter jacket and a scarf, it was by no means warm. Not to mention he was still half-asleep and hadn’t had enough time for breakfast.

  
  


Luckily, as Allura was walking towards him, Shiro noticed she was carrying two big coffees so that at least made forgiving her easy. She quickly hugged him while wishing him a happy birthday and then handed him one of the to-go cups with an energetic smile that did nothing to help Shiro keep his eyes open.

  
  


”Thank you, Allura. For the birthday wishes and the coffee, but I still don’t know what this is all about.”

  
  


The Altean smiled but didn’t say anything. Since two weeks ago, after asking Shiro for help, Allura had managed to keep her entire plan shrouded in mystery. All she had said was to meet outside Shiro’s apartment building at 6 in the morning on February 29th.

  
  


Well, he guessed this was one way to spend his birthday. Although it was cold. And dark. And Keith was sleeping in the bed upstairs in Shiro’s flat. Probably cocooned inside a blanket burrito now that he had the whole bed to himself. Unless Kosmo had snuggled his way on the bed too.

  
  


In sleep Keith’s face would soften and he’d let out the cutest little sounds while he dreamt. Keith could make even sleeping look attractive. Especially when he sleepily hugged the space wolf and they both got drooley. Shiro would give anything for a lifetime of waking up to that scene.

  
  


He was rudely startled out of his Keith centered thoughts when Allura suddenly clapped her hands.

  
  


”Shiro, I must apologise for asking your help and then being so quiet about what all that entails,” she said with a slight frown. ”But I needed this to be perfect and to make sure Lance won’t find out. You see, I read about this old Earth tradition regarding this day and we have been together for over 5 years now, after all. So I thought…” She was in a rush to get all of this out and Shiro was almost sure she was blushing. ”I am going to ask him to marry me.”

  
  


At first Shiro only stood still. He had not consciously realized that it had been over 5 years since their space adventure had ended. It reminded him that they were all moving on with their lives. Like real adults. But he did agree that 5 years is a long time to be dating before a propos…

  
  


Finally, his brain registered all of Allura’s words. He blinked slowly and opened his mouth a few times before enveloping her in a warm bone-crushing hug that lifted her off the ground. Then he found words to go with his joy.

  
  


”That’s great, Allura! I’m so happy for you guys! It’s definitely the time for you to take the next step.” He spun his friend around once and then slowly lowered her back to her feet before letting go completely. ”But what am I doing here exactly?”

  
  


Allura covered her giggles with one hand as she answered, ”Apologies, I was getting to that. You see, I will need someone to help me with the arrangements, because as I said, everything needs to be just as I envisioned.”

  
  


While she spoke, her eyes had that terrifying gleam in them. The same one they had when she faced opponents bigger and more powerful than herself.

  
  


Shiro gulped.

  
  


”First we will need to find some roses! And do you happen to know anyone who could provide us with some doves?” Allura had pulled a list from inside her winter coat and was now consulting it. The list was longer than Shiro’s arm and he just knew this would take most of the day.

  
  


He sighed. It was his birthday and this is what he had signed up for.

  
  


***

  
  


By 6pm everything was more or less finished. Adding some final touches to the bouquets of flowers that decorated almost every surface in Allura and Lance’s flat, Shiro sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. The day had been extremely hectic and Allura had not budged on things she knew she definitely wanted for her proposal. She had luckily given up on the doves.

  
  


At the moment they were both in the tastefully decorated living room of the spacious apartment. Allura had been pacing in silence for nearly 15 minutes and worrying the hem of her powder blue blouse all the while. Shiro leaned back on the sofa and tugged on his hoodie strings. Following the circular path that Allura paced gave him a headache.

  
  


”Allura, please. Just sit down for a sec and relax. He’s gonna love this and say yes before you’ve even asked the question!”

  
  


Finally, they were all but done with preparation and all that was left was for Lance to get home. In a perfect world Shiro would’ve been allowed to leave already, but Allura had asked him to stay until her boyfriend arrived. He had never seen her this tense.

  
  


Shiro himself was trying to act like he wasn’t looking at the clock every few minutes. But his leg was bouncing with nerves. Unfortunately, his restlessness made them both jumpy and unable to calm down. He just wanted to go home to his boyfriend and celebrate his birthday.

  
  


Allura broke the tense silence by huffing, ”I do not understand how it is possible to be utterly calm when facing certain death but a simple thing like this makes my palms sweat.” For some reason this made Shiro erupt in giggles which set off Allura and soon they were both in a heap on the floor.

  
  


Then there was a key in the lock on the door.

  
  


***

  
  


When Lance walked in to find his girlfriend tangled on the living room floor with one of his closest friends, he did what any sensible paladin of Voltron would do and just shrugged. They were all used to seeing each other in weirder situations than that, anyway. And what lady could resist the charms of Lancey Lance?

  
  


And, to be fair, since Lance had been there for the whole ”Keith and Shiro are both gay disasters and should just talk to each other” debacle, he really doubted that there was anything truly nefarious going on between Shiro and Allura.

  
  


”So, is there something I should know?”

  
  


Still, it was great to bear witness to the revered Captain of Atlas jumping almost 5 feet in the air to get away from his girlfriend and eventually half running to hide in the kitchen. Yet, even greater was seeing Allura’s face after a long day of work. It always gave Lance the warm fuzzies. Slowly, she stood up from the floor, dusted herself off and offered one hand to him.

  
  


”My love, I do have something to ask you. Please sit here.”

  
  


***

  
  


From his hiding place in the kitchen Shiro could just follow what was happening in the other room. He leaned against the fridge to cool his flushed skin and hoped against hope that he’d soon make it home. He wanted to cuddle with Keith on the sofa with the TV on in the background and eat dinner next to his boyfriend while Kosmo begged for treats.

  
  


But right now he was still stuck while Allura tried to propose. She had planned a whole speech that she was currently reciting at scarily silent Lance. Shiro decided to chance a look at the couple. He wanted to know what was going on, dammit! He peeked out of the door and saw the couple sitting on the sofa, staring into each other's eyes, Allura holding Lance’s hand gently in hers.

  
  


”…emember the first time I looked at you and thought, ”He is actually incredibly charming and kind. Ever since I have only found more reason to think that and love you. You are the most important person in the universe for me. Therefore, Lance McClain, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

  
  


When Allura was finished, she had tears running down her cheeks, Lance was sniffling and even Shiro was holding back a sob. The Altean princess was kneeling in front of Lance who was staring mutely back at her. But before he found any words, he was already nodding fiercely.

  
  


Then the young man hiccuped and cleared his throat. ”YES! Of course I will marry you! Oh yes! I love you, too! Of course!” And they were kissing. And hugging.

  
  


Shiro decided it was time for him to leave.

  
  


***

  
  


After finally arriving at their shared flat, Shiro noticed that most of the lights were dark. Keith had most likely gone out to take Kosmo for a walk. Sighing, Shiro took off his jacket and scarf before bending down to unlace his winter boots. He was only a bit disappointed to come home to a dark flat.

  
  


But as he made his way further into their apartment, he saw light in the kitchen. One of the small spotlights was left on. It was shining on the counter where there was a post-it not saying 'read me' in Keith's handwriting. It was attached to a white envelope with Shiro's name on it. So, deciding it was best to do as he was told, Shiro leaned his hip on the counter, picked up the envelope and opened it.

  
  


Inside he found a letter written on some lined office stationery. He could tell it was Keith's handwriting once again.

  
  


Dear Takashi,

  
  


Happy birthday!

  
  


I know you have a habit of saying that I saved you when you were dead inside the Black Lion. But it's not true. As I keep reminding you, we saved each other.

  
  


Because before you came into my life, I was young. And Angry. I felt like the whole world was against me. And then you were there.

  
  


When you were declared dead after Kerberos, I lost myself. I was again young and angry. And I did many things that I should not be proud of. (Except that I am because I wouldn't have found you otherwise.

  
  


And through that I found myself.)

  
  


I realized that without you I can't breathe. I can't move, I can't make decisions. If you aren't in my life I can't lead Voltron, I can't be a member of BoM. I can't rest, I can't be myself.

  
  


But this is not what I was going to say with this letter. I was supposed to tell you, Takashi, that

  
  


I love you.

  
  


I know we've said those words to each other and we meant them every time. It's just that... I love you more and more each day. I've loved you for a long time and will probably love you until the end of the Universe itself.

  
  


And most importantly I want to love you until the end of time.

  
  


So, Takashi,

  
  


will you marry me?

  
  


Yours forever,

  
  


Keith

  
  


Shiro was standing in the middle of their kitchen with only the small spotlight letting him read these words. When he peeked into the envelope, there was something round hidden in on corner. Shiro fished it out. It was a ring.

  
  


That was the moment the tears started to fall and Shiro felt happier than he had felt all day. He heard Keith coming back from the walk and start taking off his shoes and winter clothes while he muttered something to Kosmo who was excited after his trip outside.

  
  


Before Keith got both of his shoes off, Shiro jump-tackled him and they both fell down onto the floor of their tiny foyer. But it was very important to cover Keith in kisses right now. And of course this set off Kosmo who also wanted to play so all three of them rolled around on the floor while Shiro and Keith kissed.

  
  


Finally, Keith managed to get up and drag Kosmo away before the drooley wolf got to licking Shiro all over. That right was reserved for Keith only. Shiro stayed on the floor until Keith came back and offered him a hand.

  
  


"So, I take it that you found and read the letter?"

  
  


Keith was wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans and Shiro had a flashback to Allura nervously fidgeting with her hands. He smiled.

  
  


"Yeah, I read it. Probably the best thing I've ever read, to be honest."

  
  


Now Keith was blushing lightly and Shiro thought he looked absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. And as there was nothing else to do, Shiro stepped a little closer, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him.

  
  


When they eventually decided that breathing is something that they should focus on, they broke the kiss and remained staring at each other. Shiro carded his fingers through Keith's hair and marvelled at its softness. He wanted this moment to last forever, but he needed to answer. Verbally, that is.

  
  


"Keith, I would love nothing more than to marry you. So, yes. That's my answer. Of course I'll marry you!" 

  
  


He held up the ring. It was gold with two black lines and in its simplicity absolutely stunning. He held it out to Keith.

  
  


"Would you like to do the honors?"

  
  


Keith nodded quickly and took Shiro's right hand in his before gently and slowly guiding the ring onto Shiro's ring finger. It fit perfectly and looked even better on his hand than it had before.

  
  


The two men looked at each other and rested their foreheads together. Keith was still holding onto Shiro's right hand. As they sat there, Shiro told Keith about his day and Allura's proposal and eventually Keith admitted that him and Allura had planned it like this. As it had succeeded, Shiro could only nod and kiss his fiancé once more.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
